The present invention relates to an apparatus for the selective palletization of articles having different characteristics.
The present invention solves, in a simple and fully automatic manner, a problem which is common to many manufacturing industries and relates to the provision of a palletization apparatus which is able to remove articles having different characteristics, for example boxes, from a common feeder, of selecting said articles according to their characteristics, and of grouping together the articles which have common characteristics, i.e. that belong to a same type or "family", on pallets whose feeding to respective loading stations is performed s as to entail no substantial interruption of the production cycle.